


Bachelorette Party

by BourbonBoredom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School Reunion, slow burn in three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBoredom/pseuds/BourbonBoredom
Summary: You’re back in Boone County for the first time in seven years. Your best friend from high school is getting married and you wouldn’t miss it for the world. On her last night of freedom, the bachelorette drags her bridal party to Duck Tape as a final stop on their bar crawl. It’s under the dimmed lights that you see your high school friend/high school crush, Clyde Logan. Is it fate? Or is your friend just trying to set you up?





	1. Chapter 1

You had known this was coming from the second you saw her post on Instagram, the photo of her left hand holding his, a huge rock on her ring finger. Your best friend from high school, Sarah, was getting married. You got the call only a few days later, she wanted you to be a bridesmaid in her wedding later that year! It was an early-fall wedding that was to be held in your hometown, a place you haven’t been to since college.

You had moved north for work, your parents had moved further south, and all your friends had either moved to bigger town or lost touch, so there hadn’t been much of a reason to go back in the last few years. But you couldn’t say no to Sarah, and so you bought your plane ticket to spend the week in Boone County, West Virginia.

You had barely made it to Sarah’s parent’s house before your best friend pulls you into a hug and handed you and the rest of the bridal party a shot glass full of an unidentified clear alcohol. It was the night of her bachelorette party, and if this was anything like the parties you two had in high school, you were going to be trashed by the end of the night.

The bridal party was all dressed up, with everyone wearing their best. Sarah wore a white mini-dress with a denim jacket with one of those “bride-to-be” sashes draped over her like her pageant days. She made you put on your favorite going-out outfit, the one that made you feel like a million bucks. You all clinked your shot glasses together in a circle, getting ready for the night to come.

“I’m getting married!” Sarah cheered, and you downed the first shot together. You shivered a bit as the alcohol burned your throat.

“Let’s get you drunk, girl!” Her future sister-in-law yelled, escorting everyone to the car.

And so here you were, first time in your home state in almost decade, and you were well on your way to being drunk.

Boone County was not exactly a bustling metropolis. Hell, nowhere in West Virginia could be considered a metropolis. But the best place to drink was Charleston. The bridal party had spent the night bar-hopping, taking shots wherever they went and raising hell. They danced on tables, they flirted with strangers, and screamed along to their favorite songs. You felt pretty good being part of the action, you had a pretty stressful job and it had been a while since you partied like this.

For just a few hours, you could throw your troubles away. Any issues could be solved with a shot of whiskey and any worries were shaken off on the dance floor. You laughed as Sarah stood on the bar and told the whole place she was getting married to the love of her life, and cheered along with the crowd. You helped her off the bar, holding her cup so she didn’t spill everywhere like she’d done earlier. You shouted over the music that y’all should be gettin’ home soon, that everyone had their final dress fittings tomorrow afternoon and you had to be functional for it. Sarah reluctantly agreed and everyone finished their drinks and left the bar.

It was 2am and you were all driving down the highway with the radio blasting. Sarah’s future sister-in-law had graciously volunteered to be the designated driver, giving everyone else the freedom to be drunkenly swaying as they sang along to “Chicken Fried”. You joined in the chorus, indulging in your roots in a way you haven’t in a very long time.

“Wait! There’s a bar over there! Let’s do one more round!” Sarah called, pointing out her open window towards a neon sign in the distance.

“Sarah sweetie, it’s 2 in the morning,” a bridesmaid called from the back seat, “They’re probably not open,”

“Oh they’re open alright, I know the owner and they’re open late. We  _have_  to go!” she leaned out the window, enjoying the light breeze. “One more round, bitches!” she screamed, earning a shout from her bridal party as they turned off the road into the parking lot.

You weren’t sure about this. You vaguely remember this bar as being a townie bar Sarah had taken you to once back in the summer before your sophomore year. She bought the two of you some drinks with her fake ID, not that the bartender seemed to care too much. He was a older guy who didn’t seem too put off by the ID that stated she was 35 and from “Wisconsen”. But it was her bachelorette party, so anything Sarah wanted, she was down for.

————————

The bar was a lot more lively than you’d last seen it. The lights were low and the jukebox was blasting an Eagles song. There was a bigger crowd than you expected, with some faces that you recognized from back in high school. Sarah waved at someone at the bar and grabbed ahold of your arm.

“Lets get a round for the girls!” she yelled over the music.

The two of you approached the bar, finding a quieter corner where a familiar face was sitting. The person Sarah had been waving to was someone you hadn’t seen since you walked the stage at your high school graduation.

“Jimmy Logan,” Sarah gave the man a hug. He looked older, more worn down since you’d last seen him. His hair was longer than how he used to wear it, and he’d gained a little weight, but his smile was as charming as ever.

“Sarah Sullivan, I haven’t seen you in ages!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“It’s gonna be Johnson soon,” she practically sang, flashing her engagement ring his way.

“Would you look at that! Congratulations! Does that mean you got over that big ol’ crush you had on me way back when?” he teased. It wasn’t much of a secret that Sarah had a crush on him when he was the star quarterback. You were dragged to more than a few football games because of her.

“Keep dreamin’ sweetheart,” she nudged his arm. The two of them laughed and he caught your eye. He said your name almost in disbelief, eyebrows raising and mouth parting.

“What’re you doing back around these parts?” he exclaimed. You laughed. You knew you’d grown up since high school, but you didn’t think it warranted his current expression.

“I’m a bridesmaid in Sarah’s wedding. How’s it been goin’ Jimmy? It’s good to see you,”

“It’s been goin’, it’s been gettin’ better. I’m in Virginia now, moved out of state to be closer to my daughter. Wow, wait ‘till Clyde sees you,” he said with a certain look in his eye.

“How is Clyde doin’? I haven’t heard from him a long time,” You ask.

You had been close friends through high school, you’d shared classes together and hung out at parties. You wrote to him all through basic and his first tour, you loved getting those letters. You even came back home to see him when he was stateside in between tours. But you lost touch somewhere in your senior year. By then you were so wrapped up in college, you didn’t have much time to think of anything else. Your major was intensive, and you were working a few jobs to make ends meet. You remembered him though, the younger Logan brother, and how you had a crush on him that you told no one about. Except Sarah, of course. No secrets between best friends, right?

“You can ask him yourself! Hey Clyde, you got customers down here!” Jimmy called to someone behind you while wearing a rather large shit-eating grin.

You turned to see where he was looking only to see a tall man turn towards you. Clyde Logan made his way down the bar over to his brother, not yet noticing you standing there. Which was fine, because it gave you time to stop standing there with your mouth open like a damn catfish.

Wow, had he grown up since high school. He was tall and a little gangly in high school, with big ears and a big nose that bullies would grab when his brother wasn’t there to defend him. He’d grown into himself a more, he must have gained the confidence and the muscle tone from his time in the army. He dressed better too, wearing a dark button down and jeans that fit him just right. He towered over everyone around him, his long (gorgeous) hair almost a halo around him with his beauty marks peppering his face just like you remembered. You bit your lip in an attempt to keep your mouth shut.

“You know I can’t hear ya over the music, what were you yellin’ about now?” Clyde asked his brother, who was sitting all smug.

“These fine ladies are in need of a round of shots,” Jimmy motioned to the two of you. Clyde spotted Sarah first, which wasn’t hard. You always thought she was the prettier one anyways.

“Hey Sarah! You here for that bachelorette party you were tellin’ me about last week?” Clyde gave a small smile as your friend flashed her engagement ring his way.

“You guessed it! I’m gonna need a round of tequila shots! Oh! And I brought you a little surprise,” she squealed. You were turned away, trying to locate where the rest of the bridal party had gone in an attempt to not stare at him.

“You didn’t need to do that, I can’t be accepting any surprises,” he said as he grabbed 6 shot glasses and a bottle of gold tequila.

“Yer gonna want this one trust me,” Jimmy yelled his brother’s way, making his eyebrows furrow.

“What’re you two—” he stopped mid sentence when Sarah pushed you in front of her. His dark eyes widened and his lips parted. He seemed to freeze altogether.

“Hey Clyde,” you squeaked out.

————————

Before you walked into Duck Tape, you were 100% sure you were over your crush on Clyde Logan. You had dated a few people since high school, even had a few serious relationships. Hell, you’d talked about marriage with your last significant other! It had been seven years since you had last seen him and yet the second you laid eyes on him, you felt like a teenager again. He watched you carefully, almost as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Your name came from his lips as more of a question than a certainty.

“It’s her alright,” Jimmy reached over the bar to punch his brother’s arm. That brought him out of his trance pretty quick. He went back to preparing the shots, looking up from time to time to make sure you were still there as he worked.

“She’s my bridesmaid, she came back to town just for me,” Sarah rested her head on your shoulder.

“I’m getting the sense that you planned this,” you whispered into her ear. She just giggled and pushed the tray of shots your way.

“I gotta get some shots in her, but you can steal her later!” she winked at Clyde as she pulled you away. You looked at him as she dragged you away and mouthed an apology. Then, you turned your attention to your best friend as she helped you keep the shots steady.

“What the hell was that about Sarah?” she laughed at your incredulous tone.

“Clyde Logan is all grown up and I thought you’d be interested to see it in person,” she said like it was a simplest thing in the world. “I came here to scope out bachelorette bars and saw him bartending. Turns out, he owns the place! And we got to talkin’ and he asked about you and that reminded me of the big,  _huge_ , crush you had on him in high school,”

“That was over ten years ago,” you rolled your eyes.

“Maybe so, but it looked like nothing had changed when you saw him,”

“That ship has sailed, babe. And besides, tonight it about you! You’re getting married to the love of your life!” you tried to change the subject.

“I am! And I want you to have a wedding too, girl! It’s been so long since that last breakup, you need to get back in the pool, girl. And who better to do it with than him?”

“I’ll think about it,” you said trying to appease her.

The two of you finally arrived at the table, where you set the shots down for everyone to have. You licked the back of your hand and sprinkled the salt. You held the shot glass in the other hand, clinking it with everyone at the table. You licked the salt, tipped the glass back, and sucked on your lime wedge after. The tequila burned your throat, but you knew the alcohol would help. You had sobered up pretty quick once you’d seen Clyde. You stole a glance back towards the bar. He was looking right back at you. You both quickly turned away, cheeks burning.

Yeah, you were gonna need another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

You spent the next thirty minutes stealing glances at Clyde. You tried to be present at the table and be apart of the bachelorette activities but you were having trouble focusing. Sarah hip-checked you out of one of your space-outs and motioned to the tray of empty shot glasses in front of them.

“Hey can you grab us another round?” she asked.

“Are you making me get it on purpose?” you ask back. You were aware of her intentions now, and were a little more cautious.

“Absolutely,” she said, “You keep lookin’ that way, you might as well go over there,”

You shot her a look, but you knew you’d been caught. She gave you a look back, and you knew she wasn’t gonna let you go on this one. You flipped her off as you walked away, making her and the other girls laugh behind you.

You approached the bar slowly, the deafening music proving no match for the sound of your heart beating in your ears. This was stupid, why were you acting like this? It’s just Clyde. He’s the same kid who had you pull a crawfish off his nose when he held it too close to his face and it pinched him. He’s a dumb boy who you had a dumb crush on. This was fine, you were fine. Just be cool.

You walked to where you stood before, feeling a little more put-together. Jimmy was still sitting on his stool, nursing a new beer. Clyde stood behind the bar chatting with him. They both looked up as you drew near, Jimmy smiled and Clyde’s face was, well, unreadable.

“Back so soon?” Jimmy asked.

“Sarah sent me up for another round, whiskey this time,”

“On it, I’ll be back in a sec,” Clyde said as he went to retrieve a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“He hasn’t been able to stop looking at you all night,” Jimmy leaned over to whisper in your ear. “He’s havin’ a hard time bartendin’, I watched him almost flood the counter with seltzer a minute ago,”

“You’re an awful brother,” you roll your eyes. He just laughed.

“Am I? Would an awful brother tell you he had the biggest damn crush on you in high school?”

Your eyebrows shot up and he took your stunned silence as a signal to keep talking.

“I spent  _years_  trying to get him to ask you out. He never did it obviously, he’s too stubborn for his own damn good,”

“You’re crazy,” Jimmy had to be wrong. Clyde never did anything to indicate he liked you.

“He’d kill me if he knew I told you but he has a stack of letters he wanted to send to you when he was serving but never got up the nerve to actually do it. I found them in his pack when he came home,”

This was all too much. This couldn’t be true. But before you had the chance to ask him anything else Clyde was back with a new bottle of whiskey.

“Jimmy what’re you tellin’ her,” his look was dangerous, not that his brother seemed to care.

“Were just catchin’ up, you worry too much Clyde. I gotta head out actually, gotta pick up Sadie in the mornin’,” he said his goodbyes and patted his brothers arm as he got up.

His metal arm.

You can’t believe you didn’t notice until now, it’s kind of hard to miss.

“Clyde, your arm,” you said softly.

“It’s nothin’,” he said, pouring the shots. He worked with his good arm, trying to keep the robotic hand out of view.

“That don’t look like nothin’,” you noted. “Was this overseas? How long ago did it happen?”

“About five years ago now, right as I was gettin’ out of my last tour. They did a trans-radial amputation. This prosthetic is newer. I had a standard plastic one, but was lucky enough to be upgraded to this one. It can grab on to stuff, so it’s closer to havin’ my hand back. I got it probably a year and a few months ago,”

You felt a wave of shame wash over you. How could you not know about this? Sure, you fell out of touch but this was literally life-changing. Your friend lost his arm and you were so busy doing whatever that you didn’t even know. Nothing in college or at work could have trumped this, you felt like you let him down.

“I’m so sorry Clyde, that must have been so painful to go through,” his eyes caught yours as you spoke, flitting away a moment later to focus on the bottle of Jack. “I should have been there for you,”

“It wasn’t your fault. And you were busy with school, I wasn’t gonna bother you. It did hurt but I’m better now. The doctor’s said I healed near perfect and I got this fancy arm,”

“I would have dropped everything to come see you if I knew,”

“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you. You got out of this town, I wasn’t gonna have you comin’ back on account of me gettin’ hurt,”

You looked at him, at a loss for words. He purposely didn’t tell you because he knew you, and how you’d react. Part of you wanted to be mad, but the other part understood. You were overwhelmed with emotion. You wanted the counter separating the two of you to disappear so you could hold him close. You settled on reaching across the bar to hold his good hand in yours. He looked taken aback at first, but gave you a gentle squeeze when he saw the look in your eye.

“Don’t be worryin’ about me, you’re supposed to be partyin’ tonight,”

“I’d rather talk to you,” the words came out of your mouth before you could stop them.

“Go, we’ll catch up later,” he gave a small smile that made your heart skip a beat.

You took the tray of shots and headed back to your table. Except it was empty now. You looked around for Sarah and the rest of the bridal party, but they were nowhere to be found. Still carrying the tray of shots, you headed outside to call her. It was colder now and you crossed your arms across your body in an attempt to keep warm.

She picked up on the third ring and you immediately heard a chorus of laughter in the background.

“Hey girl!” her voice came.

“Sarah, where did y’all go I can’t find anyone at the bar,”

“Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry! A few of the girls got real sick and we had to take ‘em home right away! And you were talkin’ to Clyde and I didn’t want to disturb you because you looked so happy!” your stomach formed a huge knot. This was the damn country, there weren’t any ubers or taxis around and Sarah’s parent’s house was a few exits down the highway. It was much too far to walk back.

“So whats the plan then?” you tried not to grit your teeth as you spoke.

“Well, my sister and law and I and come back and get you but it might be a bit. One of the girls threw up in the car and we wanna get it out as fast as possible. You could ask Clyde for a ride home, maybe? I don’t think he could say no to you,”

Ah, there it was. This was probably not an accident. Sarah liked to try to set you up. You thought it was just her taking you here but you realized she’d planned a little further than that.

“Oh! And I left my card at the bar, can you close my tab and stuff?”

You stop for a beat and smile to yourself. You had your own plan now. If she was gonna play this game with you, you were gonna change a few of the rules.

“Sure thing babe, I’ll ask if Clyde can help me out, I’ll be home soon hopefully,” your tone dripped like honey, a rare occasion for you. Sarah was too drunk to notice though and just said her goodbyes.

You hung up and let out a loud sigh. It was almost three in the morning now, way too late for this shit. Way too early too. You headed back into the bar and back over to Clyde. Duck Tape was rather empty at this point, the crowded dance floor had cleared out and your friend was closing out the last few tabs for the night.

“Hey, didya find your friends?” he asked.

“They had to run home for an emergency, so I’m kinda stuck here for a bit,” she settled on telling half of the truth.

“Do you need a ride? I’m pretty much done here, I can take you home if you want,”

“Thats sweet of you, I’d appreciate that. But no need to rush, I don’t want to keep you from your job,”

He stepped away from the cash register and put both arms on the bar counter on either side of yours. He towered over you, his long locks threatening to fall in his face as he spoke softly.

“Darlin’, I’m the owner. I can do whatever I want,” he said as he stared into your eyes with a small smile.

You knew he didn’t mean it like  _that_ , but  _fuck_  you felt heat pool in your stomach with those words. He’d never called you by a pet name before. You didn’t know if that was something he just said when talking to girls, or if it was just for you but you wanted to be the only girl he’d call darlin’ ever again. You mustered a nod in response and sat on a stool to wait.

“Sarah, um, left her card here. She wanted me to close out her tab,” you mentioned.

“Sure thing, I kept the card but I wasn’t gonna charge her for anything,” he passed the plastic your way. Before he could turn around, you tapped his shoulder with it.

“Actually,” you started. “She said I could get myself something for the trouble. Would you wanna stop by the Exxon station and get some junk food? For old times’ sake?”

He smiled for the second time that night, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Only if we can get Slushies,”

—————————

The two of you practically bought out the gas station using Sarah’s card.  M&Ms, chips, twinkies, cookies, candy bars, and of course, slushies. You don’t remember when it started, but buying gas station junk food was kind of a thing between you and Clyde. When one of you was having a bad day, you’d both go to the Exxon by the high school and buy as much crap as possible. Slushies were always a must, no matter the weather. Red for you and blue for him.

Since there wasn’t anywhere for you to sit at the gas station except the pavement, you’d accepted his invitation of going to his trailer. He’d noticed you were starting to shiver as you walked through the store and he offered you his coat that he kept in the back seat.

You sat in the passenger seat of his car as you drove down the highway. You were the only car on the road, something Clyde told you he was used to. He worked weird hours because of the bar, and was fine staying up with you. You snuggled further into his coat as you listened to him talk. It was much too large for you, but you didn’t mind. It was warm and smelled like him. 

His trailer was just off a main road, tucked in the trees. He told you about how he lived with Jimmy for a while after he and Bobbi Jo divorced and after Clyde’s medical discharge. They never really said it out loud, but they needed each other back then. Now, Jimmy moved to be closer to his daughter and he’s been seeing this girl so he’s all set. And Clyde has the bar, and he’s saved up “a lil bit of cash” so he figured he should get his own place. It looked modest enough from the outside, just a standard trailer.

When he took you inside though, it was a far cry from anything she’d seen in Boone County before. It was clearly new, with no wear and tear in sight. It had a decent sized kitchen, with an even bigger living area. A tv was mounted on the wall in between two large built-in bookcases that were filled with books.

He always did like his books, you thought.

You could only imagine what the rest of the place looked like. You were kind of surprised he could afford this, the bar must be doing really well.

“This place is gorgeous,” you tell him, “did you decorate this yourself?”

“Mellie helped a lot, she’s better with that stuff than I am. I chose the bookshelf though, wanted to have a place to put everything,” He stood next to you, watching you look around.

“Well it looks great, I bet girls love coming over here,” your cheeks heated as you realize what you had just said to him, you turned away to focus on drinking your slushie, trying to use the cheery-flavored ice to cool down.

You didn’t notice as a blush spread across his cheeks. He was thankful for the hair covering his ears because he could feel them burning.

“I don’t get too many girls coming here. Or any, really,” he said.

“I find that very hard to believe,” you tease him. Your mouth was clearly on auto pilot and you decided to just roll with it. “A handsome guy like you? You mean picking up women at the bar is harder when you’re the owner?”

“I don’t know about all that,” his face was getting pink.

“About what?”

“Bein’ handsome. That’s not somethin’ people really think,”

“They’re idiots then,” you say, meeting his gaze. He gave a half-smile, cheeks getting a little pinker.

“Come on, lets sit down and eat all this junk,” Clyde said. You knew he was just changing the subject but you didn’t mind much. He’d always been bad at accepting compliments.

You sat down a respectable distance away and poured out the contents of the gas station bag on the table. You grabbed a pack of m&m’s while he grabbed a Twinkie and you sat in silence for a moment, reminiscing.

“So what’re you up to these days?” He finally asked.

“Nothing exciting really, I got a job in my field of study and have been working there for about four years now. I’m up north now, not too far from where I went to college,”

“That’s nice, I’m glad you’re doin’ well,” he paused for a moment, clearing his throat. “Are you seein’ anyone?”

“Not at the moment no. My last relationship was kinda… intense so I’ve been taking it too slow,” you explain.

“Intense?”

“Well, there was talk of marriage and I thought I wanted that at first, but the person I was seeing was pressuring me and I wasn’t really comfortable with it. And then i found out they were cheating on me and it kinda fell apart from there,” you tried to drown the bitter taste in your mouth with more chocolate, it was kinda working.

“You got cheated on?”

“Yeah, it’s shitty, but at least I didn’t marry them. I got out while it was still relatively easy to. It’s harder once there’s a ring and a wedding involved.”

“I suppose so, and I’m glad you aren’t with them. They don’t deserve you,”

“Thanks,” you mumble, cheeks heating. “I think being at Sarah’s wedding is helping me not be so bitter about it all, her and her fiancé really love each other,”

“That’s good to hear. It’s a shame she had to run off like that, I hope those girls are feelin’ better,”

“Actually,” you press your fingers to your temple, in disbelief that you’re actually going to tell him her plan. “I kinda think she did it on purpose,”

“She’d leave you behind on purpose?” he asked, clearly confused.

“I think she’s got bride brain, she’s too obsessed with love right now. It’s embarrassing…” you start, figuring out if you really wanted to tell him this. “…but I had a crush on you in high school. And I think she thought it’d be a good idea to try and set me up with you because of it,”

He was silent, brow furrowed as he studied you. You didn’t know whether to look at him or not, your gaze flicked between your lap and his face. Suddenly you weren’t so sure of what Jimmy had told you. Maybe he’d just been pulling your leg. Maybe he didn’t really feel the same way and this was all a cruel joke.

“I–it’s stupid, I know. That was like ten years ago, it’s not really helpful to tell you now and Sarah’s  _clearly_  out of her damn mind and–”

“I had a crush on you too,” he rushed to say.

Your eyes shot to his. He was picking at the slushie cup in his grip.

“I didn’t know you felt the same, I thought you just wanted to be friends so I never brought it up. And then when i went to the army and you kept sending me letters about how much you missed me and I thought maybe I had a chance.

“I was gonna tell you. I wrote letters where I was gonna tell you when I was afraid I might not make it back. But I never got up the nerve to send them. And when you came and visited me between tours, you were seeing someone else. I didn’t want to come between you. So I stopped writing as much,”

You had no idea he felt that way.

“I wanted to be with you,” you said quietly. He almost missed it. So you spoke again, louder. “They didn’t mean anything, i broke up with them as soon as we got back to school. I— thought I was over you but then hanging out with you that week just brought everything back. I wanted to be with you, Clyde,”

“And now?” he asked, his tone almost ghostly.

“Now…” you swallowed, his dark eyes felt like they were going to swallow you whole as he waited for your answer. “I walked into that bar tonight, saw you, and knew nothing had changed for me—”

His lips were on yours in an instant. You were shocked at first, barely registering what happened. This was something you’d only dreamt of, and now here he was, kissing you like you were the only thing that mattered in the world. Your hands tangled tentatively in his dark curls, something you’d been longing to touch all night. He leaned into your touch, deepening the kiss. He broke it when he needed air, chest rising and falling lightly as he looked at you.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I was 16,” he said.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that since I was 16,” you smiled, pulling him back in.


	3. Chapter 3

When you were traveling back to Boone County for the week you didn’t expect to run into your high school crush, much less be making out with him on his couch. You were half-trying to process the fact that he liked you as much as you liked him and you were both too afraid to say anything, and half-trying to kiss him with enough passion to make up for the last decade.

His hands dropped to your waist, pulling your body closer to his. The kiss became more frantic, the two of you trying to recompense all the pining. You bridged the gap between your bodies, moving to straddle his lap. He nips at your lower lip, making you gasp and arch your back. Your core brushed against the front of his jeans, letting you feel his half-hard length through the denim.

“Somethin’ tells me you’ve been wanting more than just kissin’,” you smile, grinding down on him.

His grip on your hips tightens and he fights back a moan.

“Can you blame me? Comin’ into my bar in that cute lil outfit? And when you put my coat on?” he couldn’t hold back the moan as you ground on him once again.

“You liked that? I can keep it on if you like,” you bit your lip as you stared down at him. His coat was pretty big on you, but you weren’t opposed to wearing it. It made you feel like you were really his girl.

“No sweetheart, I want it off,” he growled, “I was all your clothes off,”

“Only if yours come off too,” you felt your voice get rougher with lust. You slid his coat off your frame, letting it fall to the floor beneath you.

He slowly moved his hands to undress you, finding himself hesitating at your zipper. He looked up at you, brow furrowing once more.

“Do you really want this?” he asked. “I feel like I’m dreamin’. I-I’ve been dreamin’ about this for so long I just—“

“Clyde, of course I want this. This is real, big guy,” you cradle his face in your hands, tracing over a beauty mark with your finger. You press a chaste kiss to his lips and let your hands glide over his chest. “If you don’t wanna do this, I get it, we can take it slow,”

“I don’t think I wanna take it slow,” he whispered, touching his nose to yours.

You smiled and kissed him again. He worked on your zipper, slowly shedding the clothes from your figure. Your hands worked on unbuttoning his shirt, pressing your hands to his bare skin as you went. As you reached the last button your hands dipped lower to his belt. You made quick work of removing his pants, revealing the tent in his boxers. Clyde was nipping at the swell of your breasts as he unhooked your bra, leaving you in only your underwear. As the lace fell to the floor, he let out a low moan.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he grabbed each breast. One with the calloused flesh of his right hand, and one with the cool metal of his left hand, making you shiver in his touch. He flicked a finger over each of your nipples and you squirmed.

Your hips bucked into his, your nerves on edge as you felt him twitch inside his boxers. You began to move in slow circles, loving the way the tip of his cock would catch your clit. You felt as a wet patch formed in your underwear and slowly spread to his. You stop to tug his boxers off, he lifts his hips to help you.

His cock bobs as its freed from the fabric. You stop for a moment to look at it. Clyde has always been a tall man, which left you wondering about what he was packing. He definitely didn’t disappoint. He was big, with the tip blushing such a pretty shade of pink. You noticed the droplets of precum gathering at the slit and you reached down to collect them on your finger. He groaned at the contact, and groaned again as he watched you lick them off. You looked at him through your lashes, enjoying how just a simple motion could get him this riled up.

“Can I suck you off?” you ask, ghosting your fingers over the head of his cock. You watched his jaw drop but he was unable to make and sound, so you settled for him nodding.

You move between his legs on the floor in front of where he sat, resting on your knees. You looked up at him as you stroked him slowly, watching his cheeks get pinker and pinker. You give a tentative lick to the head, making him bite his lip. Slowly, you wrap your lips round him, hand staying at the base to steady yourself as you took him deeper into your mouth. You knew you weren’t going to be able to take all of him, he was too big for you to try to deepthroat. You moved your hand at the base of his cock, matching the pace you set with your mouth.

Once you had a good pace, you looked back up at him. He stared down at you, eyes half closed, his good hand clutching at the fabric of the couch. His chest was rising and falling and he was struggling to not make any noise, letting out quiet moans as you hollowed your cheeks around him. You moved off him with a pop, holding his cock as you licked from the base of his shaft up over the head, circling your tongue around his slit. His hand flew to your hair and the noises became louder. His head tipped back and his eyes squeezed shut as you continued.

It didn’t take long for his grip to get tighter in your hair, his thigh muscles tightening as you stroked them with your free hand. You took him as deep as you could as you reached down to play with his balls. He hisses at the contact and he bucks into your mouth, making a trail of drool run down his cock. You pick up your pace, wanting to watch him come undone in front of you. Suddenly the hand in his hair tugs at you, motioning for you to pull off. You look up at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

“Darlin’ I’m gettin’ close and I wanna make sure I take care of you before I get to cummin’,” his voice shakes as he tried to calm himself.

“Take care of me, huh?” you grin. You kiss your way up his shaft as you speak. “Why don’t you show me your bedroom so we can do this properly?”

You let go of his cock and begin to stand up. His coat brushed your leg as you stood, you’d forgotten that it wound up on the floor. A thought suddenly crossed your mind and you picked it back up, shrugging it back on to your body. Clyde sat wide-eyed as you stood before him wearing only his coat and your lace panties. The sleeves went past your fingertips and the shoulders barely fit yours, causing it to slip down and give him a peak of your breasts.

“Darlin’?” it came out as quiet as a breath.

“Y’know, I think I like this coat. It’s so warm,” you say, stepping closer to him as you spoke. “Do you wanna keep me warm too?”

Before you had the chance to figure out what happened the view of his trailer turned upside down. In one quick motion he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, walking towards his bedroom. You smile as he sets you down on his bed, bouncing slightly on contact. He stands over you as you lay on your back, letting the coat open so he can get a better view.

His body covers yours in the next instant, his hands moving to either side of your head as he presses kisses to anywhere he can reach.

“Fuck. Sweetheart. Lookit you. Wearin’ my clothes and nothin’ else. Lookin’. So. Damn. Perfect.” he said between kisses. He pushed the fabric of the coat away to cover every inch of skin with his lips.

You weren’t used to Clyde talking like that. He was always exceedingly polite when speaking to people. You think you could count the number of times you’ve heard him curse on just your two hands. But you liked hearing him talk like that. Being so lost in his lust for you that his mouth gets a little filthy. You wanted more.

“Clyde,  _please._  I want you so bad, please fuck me,” you whined, grabbing ahold of his dark locks as he kissed the inside of your thigh.

The kiss turned into him nipping at the delicate skin in a way you knew would cause bruises later. His attention went to your underwear, sliding the lacy fabric off your body as you threw his coat to the side. You watched his chest rise and fall as he moved back up your body to kiss you.

“I’m gonna give you what you want babygirl.  _Shit_ , I would rub myself  _raw_  thinkin’ about doin’ this with you when I was overseas. Gonna make you feel so good,” he trailed his fingers around your core, feeling how you were dripping just for him.

Two of his fingers slid inside you, scissoring your walls to stretch you out. After seeing his dick earlier, you knew you were gonna need it. Even his fingers were large, making you bite your lip in order to stop from moaning.

“I wanna hear you, lemme hear how good I make you feel,” his thumb went to your clit, drawing tight circles over and over. You felt the pleasure in you building.

“Clyde please! I wanna feel you inside me, I want your cock!” you cry, feeling dangerously close to climax. You wanted to cum with him inside you, you wanted to feel all of him.

“How can I say no to you?” he pulled out his fingers, wrapping his hand around his cock as his other hand nudged your legs further apart.

He lined himself up with your entrance, gathering your precum on the tip of his cock before slowly pushing in. Your hands clutched his biceps as you felt him sink into you. He stretched your pussy, filling up every inch of you until your hips met the base of his shaft. His body was tense as he fought to control himself, keeping still so you could adjust to him. He peppered your face with kisses while he waited, whispering praises into your ear.

“God you feel so good sweetheart, you’re so perfect,” he groaned quietly, feeling your pussy contract around him. “Tell me when you’re ready, I don’t want to hurt you,”

You nodded, letting him know you heard him. You took a few measured breaths, letting yourself get used to him. You hooked your legs around his back and slowly pushed his hips forward. He kissed your neck as he began to set the pace. He took his time, letting himself feel every inch of you. He propped himself on his elbows so he could look at you, gaze into your eyes and you whimpered out his name.

Your hands left his biceps in favor of wrapping around his neck. You bridged the gap between the two of you, kissing him with ten years of pent-up passion. You didn’t have the words for how good this felt, how  _right_ this felt. His hips began to rock into you faster and you tried to silence your moans with his lips, feeling yourself getting close to climax once more.

“I’m not gonna last long,” you tell him, feeling your body start to tighten.

“Me either,” he eyes screwed shut. He fucked into you faster, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the air.

You wrapped your legs around him tighter, trying to draw him as close as possible. The change in angle had the tip of his cock brushing against your sweet spot, something you hadn’t felt in a long time. He reached between the two of you with his good hand to let his fingers tease your clit. You felt like you were about to burst from pleasure.

“Clyde!” you all but screamed, your nails raking over his back.

“Thats it, cum for me, lemme feel you squeezin’ me,” his voice was rough from exertion.

“ _Clyde, fuck!_ ” you saw stars, his fingers rubbing over you in just the right way to make you come undone.

“ _Fuuuck!_ ” you felt his hips start to stutter, his rhythm being interrupted in favor of burying himself as deep inside your pussy as possible.

You came hard, not being able to focus on anything but your cunt seizing around his cock, milking him toward his own orgasm. He called your name as he came inside you, coating your walls with his seed.

You both came down from the high, becoming more aware of your surroundings. You caught your breath, loosening the vice grip your legs had on his hips. He drew himself from you, dick twitching as he watched his cum drip out of you. He let out a low groan before looking back at you.

You looked at Clyde, in disbelief of what just happened. You look at his face, in awe of how much had changed in the last ten years, and how little had changed. His strong nose, his dark eyes, the freckles that dotted his skin, he was as handsome as the day you met him. His lips parted as he tried to catch his breath and you stifle a giggle. But you can’t hold it and suddenly your peels of laughter fill the room.

“Oh my god!”

He looks at you in confusion, his mouth frowning with concern.

“Darlin’?” he asks. You giggle as you rest a hand on his cheek, the other going to your mouth to contain your grin.

“Your tongue is still blue from the slushie,” you tell him, laughing from a mixture of amusement and pure bliss.

He takes a minute to register what you had told him, and then smiles when he realizes. He laughs with you, giving you another glimpse of his blue-stained tongue. It sends you into another bout of mirth. You kiss him again, this time sweetly. You pulled each other into your arms, relishing in finally putting all that pining to bed. You were both exhausted, feeling the early morning hours catch up to you.

You jump as the sound of your phone ringing fills the otherwise quiet trailer. You slip yourself off the bed, walking over to your cellphone still sitting on his coffee table. The caller ID shows you it Sarah, the time shows you its almost 5am.

“Hello?” you answer the phone on the fourth ring.

“Hey, are you okay? You haven’t come home yet,” she sounded slightly concerned. You love her, but it serves her right for leaving you behind with a guy you haven’t seen in years.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m with Clyde, we’ve been catching up,”

“Ooh catching up or  _catching up_?” you rolled your eyes even though she couldn’t see. Clyde came out from the bedroom to stand behind you and envelope you with a hug, pressing his naked frame against yours. You rested your head against his chest, smiling up at him as you spoke to your friend.

“I’ll fill you in tomorrow, I’m pretty tired and was just about to go to bed,”

“Ooh you definitely have to fill me in then!” she squealed.

“Goodnight Sarah,” you’re just about to hang up when you put the phone back to your ear. “Oh! And thank for all the snacks!”

“What sn—” is all she gets in before you hang up. You out your phone down and turn around in his arms, wrapping yours around his large torso.

“Gettin’ tired?” he asked.

“Mhm, let’s get to bed big guy,”

The two of you all back to his bed, drawing the cover up over you. Putting clothes back on seemed pointless and you preferred to have him naked as he spooned you. He was warm against you and you knew in that moment you were gonna take every opportunity you could to cuddle like this.

“We were really stupid teenagers, huh?” you ask.

“We were, but I think that’s okay,” he said, nuzzling his face into your neck. “I think it was probably meant to happen now. We’re more mature now, less likely to mess it up,”

You smile as you realize he was back to being polite Clyde. No more cursing from him for the night. You’d have to wait for the next round, you were hoping there would be another one.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” you smile to yourself. “I’m glad it happened now,”

You felt him smile into your neck, his breath tickling you.

“Me too darlin’, me too,”


End file.
